1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to apparatus and devices for opening fluid containers and dispensing liquids contained therein.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
The patent literature is replete with description of means for opening liquid containers and for dispensing the liquids contanined therein. Representative of such descriptions are those found in the U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,015,079; 2,179,772; 2,184,632; 2,350,451; 2,551,099; 2,571,464; 2,571,798; 2,617,559; 2,912,141; 3,131,831; 3,160,322; 3,181,733; 3,187,918; 3,217,929; 3,241,728; 3,567,073; 3,820,511; 4,150,768; 4,216,880; and 4,314,654.
The assembly of the present invention is particularly useful for opening and dispensing liquids from heavy, multi-layered laminate "paper bottles" such as those described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,347,444.